The Night He Put Them Among The Stars
by Frericks18
Summary: This is the night that Lily and James die from James' eyes. Please read this and tell me what ya think. If you don't like it review anyway. Yeah, this may seem a little childish but I'm not an adult so give me some credit.


Author's Note: I was looking at other stories and an idea popped into my head…like a big green balloon…green does NOT mean gre

**Author's Note: I was looking at other stories and an idea popped into my head…like a big green balloon…green does NOT mean greedy and stuff…well anywho I decided to go for it…for Lily and James and The Boy Who Lived.**

**NOTE FOR MY OTHER STORIES: I am still doing them…they are on halt for now…I really am thinking of ideas and I've got 1…they just are hard to write…I promise big long chapters.**

**Another Note: I other stories I probably will have a different death of Lily and James…or the same…whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I Do NOT! ******

James smiled and looked at the street full of little children dressed up in pumpkins suits and as witches and kitty-cats. Of course, they couldn't see him because of the Fidelius Charm. They would not have any trick-or-treaters coming to their door. They would probably get enough candy anyways... it still made him sad that he couldn't show them his 'Magic Tricks'.

He heard a BANG in the hall, followed by Lily's voice "HARRY JAMES POTTER— NO! Ohhhhh, don't hit the cat with your broomstick… Harry! C'mon down from there! Get here and take a bath!" Lily marched into the room looking exasperated. She was very angry with their son, Harry.

James was amused "What's the matter Lily, darling?"

Lily glared at him for being cocky with her. "Last night he was dropping poor Tiger-Lily from the balcony, the day before that Harry was using your wand to transfigure the the kitchen into a ball-pool…he just is so mischievous! He won't take a bath and has decided to run from me on his broomstick…that arrogant little Potter." She smirked then frowned at James.

"Something about him sounds familiar…"

Lily opened her mouth, but before she could say anything there was a horrible SMASH of breaking china. Lily ran from the sitting room.

"YES!"

She came back smiling and had her wand out. "He smashed Petunia's vase, the one that she sent for Christmas…I will remember to put bubbles in his bath. That vase was horrible."

James laughed. "But you can fix it with your wand!"

"No way! It was uglifying! I already threw it away. It is my excuse, don't make me hex you."

"Lily…" James had turned around and was looking out the window at the stars. His eyebrows were creased and he was just staring blankly. "I've been thinking. Something just feels wrong. I know I shouldn't feel this way because I can trust Peter but… I have a feeling of uneasiness. Something just gives me a hint when I look at the stars that soon I will be up there…gone like wind blowing away smoke."

Lily looked at him. "James, don't feel worried. We trust Wormy. He's ours friend. He is safe in hiding. I know that you are feeling miserable cooped up here and that is why you feel this way. But don't worry."

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Lil. It's you and Harry. I'm willing to die for you and my boy. You are everything." James turned around and James had a tear falling down his eye. James barely ever cried. He had cried at his and Lily's parents deaths, but that was about it.

Lily smiled her warm, comforting smile. "Everything is going to be fine, James. I love you." She turned at the sound of a hissing cat and a BANG. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She sprinted off on her wild hunt to bathe Harry.

James turned and went to the kitchen. He opened the Magic freezer…Ice Cream. Ahhh. He checked over his shoulders to make sure that Lily wasn't there. He slid the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream from its shelf and grabbed a silver spoon from the drawers. James took off the lid and dug the spoon into the glazed surface. He took up the spoon and found it full of chunks…of cookie dough. "Mmmmmm…" He moaned through his ice-cream filled mouth.

James ate. And he ate. And he ate some more. He looked at the gallon bucked that was between his legs. ½ of it was gone…Lily would notice. Ahh, well it was worth the punishment.

He snapped the lid back on the bucket and slinked back out to the sitting room. He heard running water. 'So she got the little tyke to strip down and play with some bubbles…' he thought. Lily was amazing at making bubbles. She could change their colors and put miniature alive animals in them. Harry loved playing Zoo in the bathtub with his Mummy…he also loved playing 'Catch the Snidget'. He would be an excellent Seeker, someday.

James took out an old mirror. He looked into it…he wondered if Sirius still had his. He made sure Lily didn't know he had his own. "Sirius?" He said to it.

"JAMES!" Sirius' head sidled into the frame. "I thought you would have stored this away."

James nodded and smiled. "Lily-pad doesn't know I've got it. But anyways…" James told Sirius about the ice-cream. Sirius nodded solemnly and said "It will be worth it."

"Listen, Padfoot…Something feels funny." James said to Sirius.

"I have the same feeling. It feels like something is going to go wrong." Sirius said after a moment. "I'm worried. I've been checking this every 10 minutes because of a feeling."

"Yeah. I just want to tell you that if something really doesn't feel write you should check on Wormtail…I just want you to." James said. "Uh-oh…Lily's coming…I'll see you, Padfoot."

"Yeah. I solemnly swear I am up to no good, Prongs." Sirius replied and slid out of his frame.

Lily walked into the sitting room. "VICTORY!" She shouted. A wet Harry was in her arms glaring and pouting at her. He raised a chubby fist and sparks flew from it. "Harry Potter, you put your fist down, or you will go to bed." Harry blew a snot bubble and stopped.

James took his son and sat him on the couch next to him. Harry smiled mischievously and raised his little eyebrows. "No," James said "I'm already going to be in enough trouble."

Harry frowned.

James took out his wand and decided to entertain the little boy. "Watch," he said to Harry. Harry looked up at him, smiling, with wide eyes.

James produced puffs of tie-die smoke come out of his wand. Harry laughed and tried to grab it. James took turns on different colors, his favorite the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor.

Harry was crinkled up with laughter and finally after James' shushing, he quieted down. James was on the point of making a lime green puff come out of his wand when Lily entered the room.

"James Potter! What happened to the ice-cream? It was full the last time I checked."

"I heard running water, so I decided we also needed running ice cream." James said. Lily glared. "It was tempting!" He begged his case. Finally, Lily laughed. She didn't know it would be her last laugh. James scooped up Harry and handed him to Lily, then stretched, yawning.

James Potter did not hear the door creak as it opened. After a second James realized that he was here. Voldemort. And James was not going down without a fight, like a loser. James sprinted into the hall as Voldemort stepped over the threshold…he didn't have his wand but what did that matter if it was him?

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

Voldemort laughed. And then Voldemort cast the curse. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut…_

James was floating upwards…it was his strong pull and courage that lasted and though he knew he was dead and nobody could see or hear him he had to see Lily…

Lily was standing with her arms wide out as if to shield Harry who was in his crib…she wanted to have him take her instead so that Harry could live.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now."_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"_

"_This is my last warning—"_

"_Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please— I'll do anything—"_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

Green light flashed around the room and Lily's body dropped but she, not alive, joined James and with the force of two of the dead who were needed elsewhere James and Lily were pulled away from earth to may we say King's Cross…But not before they saw Harry look curiously at Voldemort and a flash of green light…but Harry did not die…James was so proud.

"Lil…we're dead…" James said.

Lily had tears sliding down her face. "Yes, there is nothing we can do…but watch over him…make sure that he fulfills his destiny…Now that we're dead we just know…Voldemort had horcruxes…and now my poor Harry is one of them!" She sobbed. "I'm proud of him. He'll do well. I hope he knows why we left…to give him life… and love."

James looked around. There was a broomstick. That must mean that they left to heaven on those…James was a quick thinker…why not find out if he was right?

He and Lily silently walked to the broomstick and slid onto it. They rode with the wind until, finally, they were with all of the others they knew, their dead parents and family…they were among the stars.

**Author's Note: Liked it? REVIEW! And no…that is not what I think will happen when we die…I am a Christian so…ya.**


End file.
